Sloppy Firsts
by TokyoJunk
Summary: Link disliked sweets. Prompt: June 10th: D.gray-man, Howard Link/Allen Walker: foodplay - That was inappropriate, but didn't taste bad. Done for Springkink on LJ


Title: Sloppy firsts

Summary: Link disliked sweets.

Prompt: June 10th: -man, Howard Link/Allen Walker: foodplay - That was inappropriate, but didn't taste bad

Note: Before anyone gets on me about Link not really disliking sweets, I changed that a bit to sweets that aren't on Allen's body. Everyone happy now?

* * *

Link was surprised that he didn't wake up once Allen managed to sneak out of the room they shared. The inspector yawned as he got up, wondering where the exorcist he was in charge of watching went wondering to.

He had an inkling to go to the cafeteria since he knew Walker had an unsustainable appetite. And lo and behold he was right.

As he made his way across the cafeteria he could only guess the mountain of ever growing dirty dishes belong to Allen Walker.

"It is quite late for you to be scavenging," he said, taking a seat next to Allen.

The young man looked up, his cheeks full. Timcampy was at his side, gorging itself with food.

"I'm not scavenging. I'm just getting a small snack!"

Link raised a curious eyebrow at the three carts of food and wondered how Walker considered that to be small.

The man stared in awe as the boy managed to pack away various kinds of meats, vegetables, side dishes, fruit, and the occasion dessert.

"Did you get Jerry's permission to have this?"

Allen nodded, reaching for a plate of éclairs. "He said I can eat all the left overs."

Link slowly nodded, looking around the carts wondering if Jerry just wanted to get rid of the food before it got bad. Not that he could blame the man; after all, Walker was proving to be a pretty damn good garbage disposal.

"Eat."

Link blinked at the confectionary treat that Allen was offering to him. It looked like a cupcake of some kind with a thick layer of white frosting on top. Link wrinkled his nose.

"I don't like sweet things."

Allen almost looked horrified.

"Are you serious?" He looked from Link, to the cake, then back to Link. "How can you not?"

The inspector shrugged. "I don't care for them," he said.

Allen smirked.

"What? Are you trying to watch your sexy figure?"

At that the man almost blushed. He tried his best to look else where as his cheeks slowly began to heat. He didn't think himself sexy so it was a shock to his system to think that the boy that he was in charge of watching found him attractive in that way. He nervously cleared his throat, hoping that the next time Walker opened his mouth it wouldn't have anything to do with how sexy Link's body was.

He looked up and was surprised to see Allen offering a finger covered in a dollop of frosting.

"Here," the boy said, leaning forward. "Try it."

Link resisted, screwing his mouth shut. He'd rather pick up a cupcake himself and pretend he took a bite out of it to appease the boy than have frosting shoved in the general vicinity of his face.

"No, I'm okay. I'll take one of these," he tried to reason, his hand reaching for another cupcake.

"Say ahh!"

And before Link could protest, Allen shoved the offending frosting mixture into Link's mouth. The sudden intrusion of his mouth with Allen's rough handling made his eyes widen. That was grossly inappropriate!

The frosting quickly melted. It wasn't sickly sweet and heavy tasting as Link expected it to be, but it was lightly sweetened and felt fluffy and light against his tongue. It didn't taste all that bad.

"So how is it?" Allen asked with a smile.

"It's alright," Link admitted.

"Oh, you pretty much killed that cupcake," Allen said, looking at Link's hand. The blonde looked down and saw that while Allen assaulted him the frosting, he must've reached out towards the plate of treats, trying to retaliate. His hand was now covered in mashed cake and frosting.

"Here, let me get that for you," Allen said, grabbing Link's hand and guiding it towards his mouth.

Link sucked in a chopped breath as Allen's mouth wrapped around a long digit. The man swallowed thickly as his ears and cheeks began to flush with heat. He watched the boy's cheeks hollow as he sucked Link's finger clean of frosting and cake before moving onto the next finger. The man tried hard not to moan at the wet, slick feeling of his fingers moving in and out of Allen's hot mouth. Allen's soft tongue twirled around the digit, making light circles as he pulled back. Allen looked so young with his cheeks flushed pink and pursed lips so focused on sucking. His eyes were closed but Link could make out the long eyelashes under the boy's white bangs.

Link found it difficult to breathe and blink at the same time and felt that his pants were a little too tight for his likening.

Once done, Allen opened his eyes. Link noticed that they were glossy, almost drunk with the wine of lust.

"Oops, missed a spot," Allen said softly, closing the distance between them. Link stiffened when the boy leaned forward to lick a bit of frosting off the corner of his mouth, the feel of his warm soft tongue against his lips. It was almost enough to melt Link into a puddle.

Link opened his mouth slightly, lips parting slowly to take in Allen's adventurous tongue. He moaned into the kiss as he squeezed the boy closer to him, trying to devouring him whole through the deep kiss.

This was severely inappropriate.

Link mused that Allen tasted like not so sweet things and spice as he broke their kiss to proceed down his neck.

But it was incredibly delicious.


End file.
